Timmy's Big Move
by sonicfanxd13
Summary: After a surprising move to Colorado, Timmy goes to a new school with someone maybe crazier than Crocker


TIMMY'S BIG MOVE

A Fairly Odd lost episode

Timmys dad was taking him to his first day at the new school since the big move to Colorado. He was wearing his usual pink shirt and hat. Cosmo and Wanda were a pair of green and pink pencils sticking out of the side pocket of his back pack.

"Dad, how is moving to colorado _**showing**_ the dinklebergs?"

"They think just because they have the money to buy a brand new pool that they have the best house in the whole neighborhood! HA! I'll show them, I'll have the best house in the country!"

"Buying a $39.7 million house with a $138 thousand monthly mortgage that's going to become a burden on our family and eventually me some day isn't going to prove anything. especially when they don't even know we left!"

"GASP! You're right! This was Dinklebergs plan all along, CURSE YOU DINKLEBERG!"

back in Dimsdale Dinkleberg is standing outside the old turner house

"Turner, I just want to confess something to you. Ever since you moved here, I've always secretly wanted to be as cool as you and your family. PLEASE TEACH ME TO BE AS COOL AS YOU!...

Turner?"

Back in the car.

"Whats wrong kiddo, you're not enjoying the big move to the mountains?"

said Wanda, trying to cheer Timmy up.

"This place isn't too bad compared to Dimsdale! Plenty of snow days! Mountains to hike! No more Vicky! No more Crocker!"

"Yeah, but no more AJ or Chester."

said Timmy sadly

"...And now I'll never have a chance with Trixie."

Timmy sighed and looked at the floor of his dads car.

"Cheer up Timmy! We're in Colorado, take a hit of me. It's legal!"

said cosmo as he transformed into a bong.

"COSMO! TIMMY CANT DO THAT"

"TIMMY WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR BACK PACK?!"

Timmys dad commanded in a loud voice. Timmy was looking back and forth between his dad and cosmo.

"uh, uh. It's a flowerpot dad"

Wanda emidiately transforms into a flower at the end of the bong.

"And, how did you make a flower and a flowerpot magically appear out of nowhere, son?"

"Internet?"

Timmy said with a forced smile spread across his face.

Finally, they make it to the school. Timmy gets out of the car and tells his dad goodbye.

Timmy is now in his homeroom sitting at his desk. Cosmo and Wanda lay on top back in their pencil form.

"Your new teacher seems nice."

Said Wanda.

"She seems a lot more mentally stable than the last one, Timmy."

cosmo cheerfuly added.

"Well, maybe it is better to have a fresh start. Everyone here seems really nice. And no body here even knows what fai-"

"fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa"

someone was murmuring across the room

"That kid looks a little old to be here"

Wanda said a little nervously

"fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa"

"Is he staring at me?"

Timmy said in a paniced voice.

He was a very skinny kid but much older compared to everyone else. He had a bowl haircut, his skin was as pale as a ghost, and his face was frozen in an expression as if he just saw one. Both of his hands were tightly gripping the table, murmuring "Fa" over and over to himself.

Timmy asked "What's he saying?"

The kid then shot up from his seat, pointing at Timmy and started screaming

"FAIRIES! FAIRIES! FAIRIES!"

"Not again."

Timmy let out, rolling his eyes

"These guys are everywhere!"

exclaimed Wanda

"Like the blacks"

said Cosmo, grinning

"Adam, please keep it down and take a seat"

The teacher calmly asked

Adam ran out of the room continuing to scream about fairies

"This is bad, what do we do guys?"

"I dont know, Sport. It's like he could see through our disguises"

"I knew you were just hiding behind a disguise this whole time, YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Cosmo said throwing his wedding ring on the ground

"Cosmo this is serious!"

"FAIRIES!"

The whole class fell silent, and then timmy exclaimed

"He's back!"

Adam stood at the door weilding a 12 gauge shotgun. He aimed straight toward the three of them. Timmy had to think fast so he blurted out

"I wish I had a shield!"

Suddenly the teacher appeared right infront of them. Taking a blast to the head, pieces of her skull and brain tissue flew all over timmy and the rest of the class. The whole class erupted in screams and tears. One of the girls immediately started throwing up blood, her and several other students took part of the blast. Only one was killed instantly, the rest lay on the ground squirming, crying for parents, and bleeding out on the floor.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

Timmy screamed in an almost unintelligable scream

Timmy ran through the halls with his beloved fairies. Every bullet he dodged just ended up hitting another student or teacher until finally it happened.

"COSMO!"

Wanda screeched in the most stomach turning way as tears started falling down her face.

Cosmo was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounded his body, pouring from the hole in his chest.

"Loooook Wanda, I'm made of ketchup"

Cosmo said woosily from loss of blood.

Timmy kneeled down beside him, choking back tears, screams

"I WISH WE NEVER LEFT DIMSDALE!"

"I WISH WE NEVER CAME TO COLORADO!"

"AND I WISH WE NEVER CAME TO SANDY HOOK!"

Suddenly Timmy was back in Mr. Crockers class room.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back home, Timmy!"

Wanda exclaimed.

"Wanda?! Is Cosmo...?"

"Is Cosmo what?"

said Cosmo

"COSMO! YOURE ALIVE!"

"Of course he is Timmy, your wish made it so none of that ever even happened."

"But what about all those kids? Adam still goes to that school. Do you think they'll be safe around him?"

"Oh Timmy, I'm sure they'll be fine. What are the odds of another kid with fairies going to Sandy Hook?"

*Twilight Zone Theme plays*

screen cuts to black

audience goes fucking apeshit

THE END


End file.
